


Why is it that I'm keen to be devoured by you?

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Black Hat (Villainous), Canon-Typical Behavior, Cloaca, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Roughness, Rutting, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Top Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Down the black hole of my lust I descend; it's wrong but I want you tonight. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Why is it that I'm keen to be devoured by you?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote things a little out of order, as this fic's been sitting ready to be proofed and posted, but i think it finally fits into the series where i'd like it to be!
> 
> this one's much shorter than most of the series, but seeing as it lacks a build-up or any other similar things from other installments, here we start off right in the heat of the moment >;3c i wanted to try something a little different, so i hope n'y'all still enjoy it ! ! <3

"H- _hhah_ , f-ffuck—!"

Flug can't properly follow the chain of events that lead to this, isn't even sure when it'd escalated past being shoved into one of the ownerless rooms that littered the manor.

"Black Hat—"

He lets out a sound akin to a whine as his boss licks a stripe up his neck, hands wandering low, down his front until they meet button and zipper. He inhales sharply.

"S-sir." It sounds urgent.

Black Hat finally looks up at Flug, seemingly irritated with being interrupted, "What."

"W-we have a meeting in thirty minutes, w-we should—"

He cuts himself off as he watches the Eldritch begin to remove his own pants with a carelessness he didn't normally exercise with his clothes. Only his coat is treated nicely as he strips, not even seeming to mind he was now the only naked one, Flug anxiously there still clothed.

"Then it sounds like you should make yourself useful and begin stripping so we can be on our way to business, does it not?"

"Y-yes, sir," he ushers almost too eager, working through his clothes and dropping them aside before he's grabbed and pinned with his back into the plush of the room's bed. He gasps at the brunt of it, the demon's claws somehow everywhere his teeth aren't, there almost too much to focus on as he can definitely begin to register tendrils slipping into the mix of too much.

"F-fuck, sssir—" He groans and tosses his head back and writhes under the attentive ministrations. He squirms as pleasure floods his senses, gasping uselessly as he's ravaged. His eyes slip closed with a breathless groan.

Nothing prepares him for the feeling of what comes next.

Black Hat's tendril-like cock emerges from its sheath, wet and lubricated, it taking no time at all to twirl itself around the doctor's erection, already jerking in a rhythmic pattern that draws a surprising amount of noise between the two of them, Flug actually shuddering as he swore he'd been struck by an electric volt. The inventor bucks brainlessly into the bliss, and the Eldritch manages to keep himself together only long enough to appreciate how easy it was to overload his human.

His own hips move as his cock jerks the other off; the friction feels better than anything he's ever felt. Usually so...  _ collected _ , Black Hat finds himself losing out to seemingly instinct as the pleasure floods his brain, feral, core instinct floods his body as it begins to act on its own. The Eldritch groans softly as he cracks his eye open, watching his cock start to lead Flug's erect and now slick cock towards the entrance of his cloaca. If he were capable of feeling shame, he'd definitely feel it upon realizing just how much he'd already leaked in anticipation. Chest heaving as he pants, he watches as he penetrates himself with the other, eye fluttering shut as he bucks forward with the force enough to engulf the entirety of his human.

The resulting noise from Flug is on par with one that would usually accompany an orgasm, and for a moment he playfully entertains the idea he'd drawn the other to do so already. His cock curls uselessly back inside as they begin messily meeting one another with thrusts. Before he knows it, he finds himself in the doctor's lap, seeking the best feeling position. Flug pants heavily, it clear how far gone he, too, was.

Now riding atop him, he pleasantly finds this new angle would be much easier to work with. He demonstrates just that as he begins fucking himself with the other. Flug finally works up the ability to roll his hips up into the Eldritch, their skin meeting flush with movements that start to lose their synchronized pattern as they both get closer and closer to the edge. He drinks in the sight of his human arching his back, clawing at the bedding for purchase. Their breathing is both ragged, and if they kept this up, it was only a matter of time before someone broke first. 

He knows this time his inventor calls out, he does in fact come, as he can feel its warmth in a sudden burst fill him. Black Hat lets out a noise that blurs the lines of a purr and a moan at the sensation, closing his legs around the other as much as he can to force their thighs together to hold in the twitching cock and the other's release, inner walls beginning to pulsate to drain every bit of his mate's seed... then gives himself one last rough thrust, orgasm slamming into him with a long groan. He stays just like that, enjoying the sensation of being filled more than he'd like to admit. Flug doesn't seem to be too keen to move just yet, his breath attempting to even out.

The post-high of their orgasm begins to wear off, so the Eldritch pulls himself off from atop the other, shuddering hard as he can already feel the still hot fluids begin to try and find escape. He nestles up against a seemingly immobile Flug, almost wondering if he'd already fallen asleep or even passed out.

With a testing nuzzle, he finds his subordinate in fact is still conscious, his human slowly going about nestling himself against the demon. Black Hat accommodates to the position selected, seeking warmth, finding he'd grown to crave the sense of the human's naturally generated heat as the cold-blooded entity he was. He gives a content hum, and then their breaths the only thing between them.

He could lie and wave off their current positioning because Flug fell asleep, use the excuse that his doctor needed to recuperate, but he still was awake.

And, they still had a meeting.

He pretends he can sleep for a moment, eye closed and breath slow. After some time, he can feel the body against his mimicking a steady breath, seemingly lulled to sleep.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pretend to sleep a little longer; they still had twenty-nine minutes to prepare themselves as soon as they left this room.

**Author's Note:**

> when it comes to writing fics in general, my main goal is to always make each fic stand out in its own way. when it comes to my sex scenes, i think that's where i find the fun in the challenge of uniqueness so you guys aren't just reading the same thing over and over again . . . and i'm not just meaning for this series itself, but for ALL of the fics i've put out, porn or not. i hope i'm achieving that xD
> 
> other than that, i have two fics to proof . . . and, not much else :( i didn't really have a plan on where to take this series when i started it, i just wanted to write whatever came to mind. if n'y'all have any preferences or would like to see a certain direction to take it in, i'd love to hear it! as much as i've been writing mostly self-indulgent pieces, i want to make sure you all are enjoying yourselves as well ! ! so, as always, don't be strangers <3 feel free to comment or DM me on twitter if you have any ideas/prompts/requests/etc and i'd love to chat ! ! :3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
